


Eros

by things24



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, alternative universe, goat man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things24/pseuds/things24
Summary: The god of romance and passion commits a terrible sin. In an attempt to escape his responsibilities he is tended to by a lone shepard in residing in the mountains of Arcadia. With a little help from a goat named James, Matthew and Alastair discover their love for one another in a epic tale of recovery, and romance.





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseyspectre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyspectre/gifts).



The deity stared down towards the earth as the thunderous roars echoed through Mount Olympus. He was certain even the mortals upon the surface could sense the agony and grief rippling the skies. He removed his sacred bow and simmering arrows and threw them down. He took one last glance at the glorious citadel that had been his residence for eons. He closed his eyes and took a step over the edge, before descending through the skies without spreading his wings. 

Alastair bolted upright as thunder crashed and lightning flashed. He groaned and stretched his arms, only to hear the distressed noises from his livestock outside. He grumbled and pulled on his cloak and boots, grabbing his massive staff to navigate the terrain in this weather. The noises grew louder and he shouted in a language foreign to the land. Some of the animals quieted as he splashed his way towards the enclosure. He scanned the area for any sign of a hungry predator targeting his flock. Nothing seemed amiss, and he shook his head with a disgruntled scowl. 

“You need to endure the storm,” Alastair chided his animals. The sheep brayed and the cattle mooed at him in distaste. He flipped his hood to head back to his abode when he felt something clamp onto his cape and yank him hard. He squawked and fell into a puddle, becoming soaked and filthy at once. He sputtered and his eyes searched for the source. He was met face to face with a pair of shocking, slitted, yellow eyes and the maw of bucked teeth was gnawing on his hair. “Get off me goat face!”

The mysterious black goat screeched, causing Alastair to wince and cover his ears. It continued to yank on his hair as if it intended to drag him away. “Alright alright, let go!” He stood and pushed the animal back. He tried to bat the animal towards the enclosure, - if he had wandered seeking shelter, Alastair may as well allow him to stay. The goat remained in his spot, staring up at him with an odd intelligence that none of his own animals possessed. 

“MAAAAAAH!” It screeched and then trotted away. Alastair growled and smacked his own head. 

“Fine! Stay in this weather.” He shouted over the wind howling and the rain. He turned to leave, but suddenly he was actually being dragged by the persistent goat, who had latched onto his cloak and had no intention of letting go. “ARRRRRGH!!!”

Eventually, after much tugging and screeches from both parties, Alastair relented and followed the goat. Now, instead of dragging, the goat was guiding him as if his cape were a leash… or a snack, Alastair could not tell. They traversed up the steep mountain of his residence, and before Alastair could muster up the energy to attempt another escape they happened upon a devastating sight. Alastair gasped at the lack of vegetation and the cracks within the earth, and immediately slid through the mud to the center where a lone body lay. Belatedly, he realized the body was naked, but had no time to worry about that, since he could see an arrow protruding from the shoulder of the man. He knelt down and hefted the body to face him, and was met with a striking sight. 

The man had locks as golden as the shining sun and his physique was pristine and untarnished by scars or calluses, save for the bleeding injury. Alastair unraveled his cloak and covered the man with it. He was surprised to find that the goat had followed him, and was gnawing on the golden locks of the injured man. He shoo’ed the goat away and lifted the body into his arms, being careful of the arrow that was sticking out. He could hardly see where he was going as the rain poured harder, but the goat was mindful enough to snag him and lead him back to his home. It was there that he was able to tend to the wound properly and let the mysterious man lie in his bed. 

He was finishing tying the bandage when he heard a small gasp from under him. He glanced down to see the man’s eyes open, and they were as green as the meadows in a warm summer’s day. Alastair was stunned to silence, and the man’s mouth parted before spreading into a wide grin. Fortunately for Alastair, the moment was short lived. The man’s eyes fluttered shut, but his head rested against Alastair and he found - the touch so startling that he jerked back. Another soft noise was emitted but he was sound asleep, and Alastair went to his rug and rested as well. 

The next morning, Alastair was woken by a slimy sensation upon his head. He groaned and swatted it away, burying his face into his rug. Then he felt the pressure of a hand running through his head, as if to brush away whatever substance was upon him. He mumbled and grumbled a bit before blinking his eyes open. He was met with the same eyes he had seen the night before, staring at him with adoration and curiosity. Alastair opened his mouth in surprise, and felt a tongue licking his ear. He shouted and sat up, to face the damned goat he happened upon last night drooling on and licking his head, reclined on the rug beside him as if he were a house pet. He turned back to face the man, who he now realized had abandoned the cloak and was stark naked on the floor. Alastair scrambled up and went to throw his sheet upon both of them in a poor attempt to erase his vision. 

“Ya allah put some clothes on! And get your filthy goat out of my home!” 

“I don’t have any clothes, and I had no idea Jamie was not your goat. He was very hospitable.” The man popped his head out from under the sheet, but had the decency to keep the most important parts of his body covered. 

“Jamie?!”

The goat made a noise of protest and the man laughed, and the sound was so enchanting Alastair couldn’t help but stare. 

“He prefers James, but that is such a formal name for a goat, if I do say so myself.” The man went on further to explain. “My name is Matthew, by the way… and that is all I know. I awoke in your home, sir, but I have no memory of how I came to be here, or why I am injured.”

“Excuse me for a moment…” Alastair held his hand up and then ran it through his hair, before counting to ten. He slowly glanced back to see Matthew gazing up at him expectantly, with his head cocked in a childlike wonder, but within his eyes was an unexplained heat that pierced Alastair’s gut. He then glowered at the goat, who was staring blankly and chewing a piece of his rug without shame. “The goat-”

“James.”

“...James should be outdoors with the rest of my livestock, no matter who he belongs to. I’m certain if he is lost his master will soon arrive to fetch him.” Alastair began. Almost as if he understood him, Jamie stood up and walked out, but not before stamping a hoof upon Alastair’s toes. Alastair’s mouth was agape from the pain and shock of the intellect of the animal. He failed to notice Matthew had gotten up and was gently running his hand up Alastair’s arm in comfort. It was the sound of the sheet falling to the ground that snapped Alastair out of it and he flinched away from Matthew’s touches, staring pointedly at the walls with a blush creeping on his face. “Please keep your self wrapped, or better yet I will supply you with some clothes.”

“You’re flustered, how precious.” Matthew commented. Alastair scowled at the assumed insult, but when he looked back at his guest he saw the obvious pain and dejection in Matthew’s expression. He attempted to wrap himself up again, but winced when his shoulder moved. 

“Here…” Alastair frowned, and against his better judgement he approached Matthew. He wrapped the sheet like a tunic and took one of the pins off of his outfit to fasten it. He was hyper aware of Matthew’s intense gaze upon him, and the sensation was both electrifying and foreign. Who was this man and why was he so enthralling? Why was he here? What happened to him last night?

“T-thank you,” Matthew’s eyes were downcast and his voice trembled slightly, a stark contrast to his tone earlier. “It would be best if I didn’t impose upon you any longer…”

“No!” Alastair found himself saying before thinking. Matthew gazed up at him in surprise. “No… stay. You’re injured, and the mountains are perilous after a storm.” 

“Storm?” Matthew inquired. 

“Yes… do you not remember?” Alastair wondered. Matthew shook his head and Alastair sighed. He gestured to the lone stool he had beside his table, and Matthew sat down with his hands on his lap awaiting the tale. Alastair described the storm of the past night, how James had disturbed his animals and led him to Matthew’s unconscious body. How he had spent a great time surgically removing the arrow from his shoulder, and Matthew reached to brush his wound with a wince. “Then I carried you to the bed, and now we are here.”

“I thought it was a dream when I opened my eyes to your radiance.” Matthew admitted, biting his lip. Alastair raised his dark eyebrows at him, skeptical, and wondered if he had failed to notice a head injury. 

“I’m still covered in mud, my hair is currently covered in goat spit-”

“MAAAAAAAAAH” James could be heard from the outside.

“SHUT UP!” Alastair groaned and shook his head. “I’m irritable from my aching back, I’m hardly the personification of radiance.”

“Why do you think so little of yourself?” Matthew stood up. Alastair took a cautious step back and Matthew held his hand up in surrender. “I won’t go near you… I apologize for my abrasive behaviour.” He grimaced and folded his hands in front of himself. “I will admit this… I am lost and confused and although I don’t seem it, I’m terrified. Yet… you bring me comfort, and I cannot take my mind off of you.”

“We’ve only just met.” Alastair pointed out. Matthew nodded solemnly in agreement. 

“I know, I am sorry…” 

“Don’t apologize…” Alastair looked up to the ceiling as if the gods of Olympus themselves could send him divine retribution. “Listen, you must have taken a heavy fall. Your behaviour and the state that I found you in suggest that you sustained some sort of head injury. Perhaps… it would be best for you to rest here for the time being until you are healed, or, at least, remember a little more.”

“Agreed.” Matthew nodded and gave Alastair a radiant smile. “I’m very lucky to have such a benevolent saviour.”

No… Alastair nodded towards Matthew, but his eyes distanced himself from the present. Benevolent is not what I would consider myself.

A fortnight passed in the valley of Alastair’s residence. He grew accustomed to the company of Matthew and the goat James. Matthew was discovered not to be as helpless as initially assumed.There was no urgency to Matthew’s recovery, when Alastair went to mend the wound he discovered no infection, very rare for a wound of the arrow, and Matthew’s arm functioned well after a week. He took to herding very quickly, but it was his quick hunting ability that shocked Alastair at first. He reflected now that Matthew must have had previous training, for when he shot an arrow it never missed its mark. Despite Matthew’s expertise, he very rarely displayed his ability, only when Alastair would grumble to himself about the lack of protein he consumed in the past days. Matthew was also eager to please, and constantly observing Alastair’s day to day activities. 

Alastair was humming a tune of his homeland when he heard the sheep making a fuss. He rolled his eyes, assuming James was harassing the herd again. Instead, he reached them to discover their wariness regarding the grass. It was dying, and Alastair knelt to see it crumble beneath him. He shook his head and shepherd his flock elsewhere where the grass was greener. He looked back at the arid patches with a grim frown. Every day since Matthew’s arrival he discovered more and more dying lands, similar in presentation to the area Matthew was found in. He wondered how much longer Matthew would keep up his ignorant ruse. He could tell now that something was amiss in the heavens, and clearly Matthew had an involvement in it. As for right now, Matthew was laughing and allowing the lambs to lick his face. Alastair’s expression softened at the scene, but sensed he was being watched. He glanced besides him to notice James giving him a knowing stare with his disconcerting side slitted yellow pupils. 

“What do you want?” Alastair mumbled. James screeched at him and wandered off, to Alastair’s immense chagrin. 

After the first few nights, Alastair couldn't bear to spend another one upon his floor. He decided if Matthew were to be staying, they may as well use the bed together. This night Alastair tossed and turned, plagued with images of a council meeting, disappointed stares, a father whose coloring matched the people of this land, a sister whose tears shed at his departure. He cried out and gasped, waking with a start. He was cocooned in the warmth of a body, a familiar soothing whisper in his ears. He rested his head into Matthew’s shoulder and coughed, sinking into the embrace. After some time, Alastair lifted his head up, and Matthew’s eyes fluttered open as he caressed his face. Alastair was too exhausted at this point for any more pretense, instead he stared into Matthew’s eyes unfiltered with sorrow. 

“What happened, darling?” Matthew whispered. 

“A dream.” Alastair croaked. “No... a memory.”

“Tell me.” Matthew urged. Alastair shook his head, and Matthew frowned. “You still don’t trust me?”

“It’s not about trust,” Alastair instisted, but Matthew looked unconvinced. “I… I can’t bear my heart to you knowing… knowing that you will leave me.” 

Matthew’s eyes went wide in realization and he shook his head vehemently. “No, I could never!”

“You will… you have to.” Alastair told him. “You have to go back.”

“Where?” Matthew grew hushed. “Where on earth would I go?”

Not anywhere on earth, Alastair thought to himself. He looked away from Matthew, but Matthew tilted his chin up. Alastair’s mouth parted, he could no longer ignore the longing in his heart, nor the same sentiment expressed in Matthew’s careful touches and loving gaze. He wasn’t sure who was first, but their lips met. It was a long night before the pair parted, and Alastair knew there was no turning back, no matter whose wrath he incurred. 

Matthew stared at Alastair's sleeping posture, tracing the lines of his relaxed face. He pressed his lips to Alastair’s eyelids before getting up from the bed to fetch water. He had taken a gulp when his body jolted, and he gasped collapsing to the floor. He whimpered, and clutched his shoulder where there once had been an injury. He stumbled to the door, in an effort to not disturb his lover. Matthew had only taken a few steps when his back contorted and he screamed in agony. He fell to his knees as his body tremored. His vision was hazy and he glanced up to see James approaching him. He reached out in desperation to the animal, before the bones in his back tore open and everything went black. 

“Eros?”

The deity’s eyes snapped and he blinked, staring in amazement at the creature looking down at him. He had curling black hair with horns with a human’s face and wore no coverings, but his bottom half were that of a goat. His familiar golden slitted eyes stared down at him in concern.  
Matthew winced and sat up, his wings fluttered out behind him. He stretched them out, hissing at the one that was injured some time ago. It was sore yet still healing, which was the best he could hope for. He gazed at James with an unspoken question. 

“I lulled Alastair to a deep sleep with my flute,” James explained, and Matthew raised his eyebrows since the goat man was engrossed in a scroll.

“I am grateful…”

James took a moment to roll his scroll closed and glanced sideways towards him. “So… Matthew, what are you going to do?”

“Remind me of what occured since my departure?” Matthew rubbed his temples in an effort to remember. 

“With the mortal? Or Mount Olympus?”

“... I cannot speak about Alastair right now.” Matthew sighed. 

“What do you recall?”

Matthew took a deep inhale and gazed at James penitently. “The King of the Underworld was struck with my arrow… and he gazed upon your sister.”

James blanched. “How ghastly. No wonder I’ve no grass to eat.”

“Is that why you keep chewing on our hair?” Matthew chuckled half heartedly.

“No, that's because I like you.”

“Alastair is convinced you despise him because of it.” Matthew reflected.

“That's what I want him to think.” James shrugged.

“Clearly…” Matthew trailed off, and his eyes widened at his surroundings. No longer were there simple patches of arid grass, it appeared as if the entirety of the valley was no longer flourishing. The cattle were groaning in hunger, and the sheep were slow moving and emitted miserable baas. “What happened?”

“Without Lucie to encourage the harvest, and our mother grieving, the land is dying.”

Matthew’s face crumpled, and he covered his face in shame. He felt a reassuring pat on his back, but he folded his wings to shield from the affection he didn't deserve. He wept, for he had committed an atrocity so grave it would be the end of life itself. 

“I am sorry for your pain,” James sympasized. 

“How can I fix it? All I do is create love, I am nothing compared to the prowess of the other gods!” He wailed.

“Modest for someone borne of Chaos itself.” James could be heard munching on the parchment he was supposed to be reading as he spoke. “I’m sure you can find a way.

“Your faith in me is misguided.” Matthew sniffled as his wings drooped in defeat.

“What about Alastair?” James mentioned. “He cannot sustain a life in a dying world, as a mortal.”

“Mortals perish anyways,” Matthew grew hushed. “I should have never allowed him near me…”

“You had no idea,” James shook his head. “Also…” He brandished a bow from his back, and presented a bloodied arrow to Matthew. “This was the source of your injury.”

Matthew was stricken with a knot of apprehension. He gingerly took his weapon, and gazed forlorn at his own arrow that pierced him. “I cannot continue to string Alastair along with an illusion.”

“Illusion?”

“Yes…” Matthew sniffed again, wiping his eyes. “I adore him, but his time is brief. He thinks me mortal like him, he thinks I’m helpless, but he is the helpless one. If the gods caught wind of our affair, he would inherit a plethora of enemies and ill will. I cannot allow him to suffer.”

James frowned at Matthew. “You would stand by and do nothing as they torment a mortal for merely being associated with you?”

“I am already due for punishment,” Matthew spoke grimly. “I will not be in good favor.”

“If we find my sister, perhaps you will be.” James suggested. 

“Jesse would never release her,” Matthew shook his head. “There will be war upon us.”

“Could the retribution be much worse than what is occurring now?”

“Potentially.”

“Then we could, potentially, stop it?” James nudged Matthew with his palm playfully, and Matthew let out a small smile, perhaps the world wasn't doomed after all.

Alastair let out a yawn, and snuggled into the warmth of Matthew’s torso. He blinked and gazed up to an ethereal sight. Matthew glowed as if he were charioted by Helios himself, and there were enormous, gorgeous wings spread behind him, in the same shade as his hair. Alastair stared owlishly, his mouth parted in awe. He was then aware of their position, Matthew was cradling him in his arms and lap, and they were both still disrobed from their night activity. He blushed a deep red, and a small laugh tinkled from Matthew’s lips.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Alastair could only muster a strangled noise from his throat, and his eyes trailed down their bodies, making him grow redder. “You… I… what…wings?!”

Matthew nodded, and straightened himself so Alastair could sit up. He ran a hand through Alastair's coarse black hair and kissed him. Alastair returned it, despite his bizarre awakening, but Matthew paused, glancing up at Alastair’s head. “Oopsee...”

Alastair narrowed his eyes at Matthew, who gave him a sheepish grin. There was a chewing noise from the table and Alastair jolted, squawking as he fell off of Matthew’s lap to the rug. He shook his head to see a strange half man half goat gazing down at him from the stool, gnawing on a currant flower he was saving for a jam. “E-excuse me?! Who are you?!”

“You don't recognize me?” The satyr blinked in surprise, and Alastair stared in recognition at their yellow shade.

“JAMES? The GOAT?!”

James’ answer was to keep chewing, as if he were distracted by something.

“Darling…” Matthew approached Alastair cautiously. “I have done something… to your hair.”

“WHAT.”

Matthew’s wings covered his face and body in shame, and James pointed at the rain pot in the corner of the room. Alastair thrust a sheet around his waist, glaring pointedly at James, before marching to the water to see his reflection. The man who gazed back was himself, but streaked with gold highlights. It reminded him of the color of his father’s hair, and exposed his mixed features. He felt woozy from over stimulation and he heard Matthew cry out before he fainted. 

Alastair awoke in Matthew’s arms again, now unsurprised by the wings and presence of man-goat James. He slapped Matthew’s hand away when he reached for his face. Matthew’s eyes become glassy, and Alastair realized his mistake. He straightened himself and grasped Matthew’s hand in reassurance. “Apologies… I am in shock.”

“Understandable…” Matthew whispered. He brought Alastair's hand to his lips, pressing against his knuckles amorously. Alastair’s desire flared but he had to remind himself that James was still present. 

“I liked you better as a goat,” Alastair grumbled.

“I am still a goat.” James huffed in response.

“You know what I mean.”

“Noted.”

Before Alastair could ask further questions there was a rap upon his door, and a female voice called from the other side. “Brother? Brother, are you inside?”

Matthew and James sprung into action, Alastair failed to notice the inordinate bow and arrows Matthew was carrying, now pointed towards the door. James transformed into a humongous black ram, his horns positioned towards the door, his hoof scraping across the floor. 

“Will you calm yourselves? It is only my sister…” Alastair sighed. 

“Why is she here?” Matthew whispered. “Were you expecting her?”

“No…” Alastair shook his head frowning. “I’ve only seen her occasionally since my exile. But she’s harmless.”

“Exile?” Matthew echoed, but Alastair approached the door to open it. James flanked Alastair, his nostrils flaring in apprehension. Alastair took a deep breath and opened the door. He was met with an embrace from his long lost sister, who had traveled far to see him. 

“Alastair! ...Why do you have an enormous ram inside your home?” Cordelia raised her brow. Before Alastair could even answer, another female voice rang out. 

“James!” 

A unfamiliar woman had wrapped her arm around James’ neck. James’ fury dissipated as quickly as it had began, and he chewed on the woman’s brown locks affectionately. She giggled and then he transformed back to his man form. “Lucie, how did you find us?” His question was muffled by the stray hair in his mouth. Lucie pulled herself away and gazed at Cordelia with a look of solidarity. 

“Cordie here was recruited to ‘rescue’ me from the Underworld’s clutches, not that it was required. Still, the lands are in a drought, so Jesse devised a plan. He sensed the power of Eros in the area, who was responsible for our courtship and had been missing since the discovery.” Lucie explained.

“I mentioned that my dear brother was exiled to Arcadia, and that he knew the lands better than any man I know.” Cordelia added.

“If we can convince our parents that the feeling is mutual, then there shall be no more discourse.” Lucie grinned. “It was not realized that you resided with Alastair as well, dear brother.”

“Nonsense, I was merely using my shape shifting ability to graze with the wildlife.” James explained. Lucie tsk'ed at her brother’s habit of isolating himself from the world.

“Did you say Eros?” Alastair suddenly asked, his surprise plain on his face. James gave Alastair a penitent stare, and Alastair’s eyes flitted towards the spot Matthew was standing in. Except, Matthew was nowhere to be seen. The only evidence of his presence was a golden feather upon the rug. The women glanced between the feather, Alastair wrapped in a sheet, and James’ avoidance. 

“Oh dear,” Cordelia murmured. “It appears we were an interruption...”

“Get out! All of you!” Alastair maneuvered James out the door first, then Lucie, and finally his sister. He slammed the door shut and thrust his tunic and cloak on. He went to the open window, climbed out, and followed the trail of feathers left on a path into the mountains. 

Matthew sat in the clearing of his discovery. He brushed the dead grass mournfully, tears flowing down his cheeks. His eros arrows were the reason for this whole mess, and now he was expected to use them again. How could he be sure he wouldn't be invoking more wrath? He heard crunching footsteps approaching, and cocooned himself in his wings as if Alastair could not see him. A gentle hand brushed his feathers, and Matthew shivered.

“Matthew…” Alastair murmured. “Listen. I knew you were of a celestial origin. It was too much of a coincidence that the valley deteriorated after your arrival. I… I was selfish.” 

“How could you say that?” Matthew answered. “You did what you could for the circumstance.”

“I desperately wanted you to be gone at first. You uprooted my routine, I had to tend to your wounds, clean up your mistakes, endure the harassment of my livestock…” Matthew’s wings wilted, but he still felt Alastair's gentle caress. “Still… I was lonely. I took advantage of your presence, selfishly keeping you to myself, while the world around us crumbled. I am sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry…” Matthew sighed and opened his wings. Alastair fell to his knees in front of him and stared at the dead grass beneath them. “You’re human.”

“... and you are not.” Alastair said finally. Matthew nodded, and reached over to wipe the tears on Alastair’s cheeks. Alastair coughed and returned the favor. Their foreheads touched and Alastair bent to kiss Matthew, but Matthew pulled away. 

“How are you not repulsed by me?” Matthew whimpered. “I am the being responsible for love, yet I am the cause of your doom.”

“There is a solution.” Alastair assured him. “My estranged sister wouldn't be here if there wasn't. Somehow, we are all intertwined for a greater purpose. I never told you the circumstance of my exile.”

“You haven't.”

Alastair nodded and took a deep inhale. “I am born of a man once known as Elias and my mother Sona. Elias is known to you as Hermes.” Matthew gasped in surprise. “It was illegitimate, but my mother was a noble respected by her peers. The knowledge of foreign gods isn’t lost in Persia, but because of my mixed blood I was cast out. I did so willingly, so the dignity of my mother and sister would remain intact. I bore bitterness towards your worshippers, and isolated myself here in the mountains... or so I thought. Cordelia refused to abandon me, and has clearly gotten woven into this business, most likely due to my influence.”

“You are a demigod?” Matthew couldn't mask the hope in his tone.

“Mortal and exiled, but yes.”

“That is why this occurred, my essence is divine and unwittingly touched upon yours.” Matthew gestured to his hair. “It’s hideous.”

“Not as hideous as your wings.” Alastair retorted. Matthew laughed and brought Alastair close to him, pulling him for a kiss.

“We’re such fools.” He teased. Alastair scowled and shoved Matthew. 

“How dare you call me a fool, fool!”

They laughed together, and because Alastair was indeed a fool, he belatedly realized that Matthew was still naked. Matthew raised his eyebrows at Alastair’s blush, and brushed the hair off his face. Alastair grumbled under his breath something akin to wishing they hadn’t had so many interruptions that morning. Matthew grinned and whispered in Alastair’s ear, before his wings enveloped both their bodies, hiding from the outside world at least for the moments they had together. 

The solution was much simpler than Matthew had envisioned. After the lovers returned to their friends and family, a plan was devised. They would journey to the underworld, Matthew would prick Lucie with his arrowhead, and she would face Jesse despite already possessing fondness for the God of Death. Still, with the influence of Eros, there was no need for divine intervention. Matthew was weary of retaliation towards him, which was common among gods. Despite his worry, his absence was missed more than his sins. The Gods lamented the loss of Eros, for their own selfish desires or for their selfless affections for consorts and humans alike. Instead, Matthew settled with a compromise. He would continue his work on the mortals, but would leave Mount Olympus to distance himself from the drama. No one had to know where he was staying during his time off. 

Alastair shut the gate of his enclosure, yawning as the sun settled behind the mountaintop. He gazed at the scenery, the golden hues of the skies reminded him of his love. He ran a hand through his hair, now a bleached yellow oddly similar to the eyes of a certain goat man friend of his. When the darkness settled he closed his eyes and heard a fluttering of wings behind him. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso, and he frowned. “You are late.”

“Your frown wounds me,” Matthew whined, nuzzling his hair.

“Need I remind you I’m always frowning?”

“Not with me…” Matthew pressed a kiss on Alastair’s cheek. Alastair’s mouth twitched with a slight smile and Matthew’s breathtaking laugh rung in the air. Alastair turned to catch Matthew’s lips to his, and together they gazed at the constellations in the night’s sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from a follower on my tumblr TLH blog galbinuscarnation.


End file.
